Coffin of Memories
by Kayo Aemskey
Summary: This is my first short story here so tone down on the insultes.Basicly,it's about Shadows quest to regain his memories,except it doesn't use Shadow the hedgehog places.I can't write anything else until I get some feedback so please read and review!


Prolouge

It was a dark and stormy night in the city as a jet black figure stood on top of a high building,lost in thoughts of his past,poundering,wishing and wanting to know so badly his lost past.Whenever he tried to remember, he couldn't.All he could see in his minds eye was darkness,a darkness so cold and unforgiving that it chilled his bones each and every time he peered into it.A darkness so intense,no man should have to live with the burden."Damn! I still can't remember anything!Ever since the time I was reawakened I haven't been able to remember a damn thing!Why is the door to my past so tightly locked?And where is the key?I must know.Maybe it would be wise to look around the area the found me in.Thats it!I should be able to uncover at least a little bit of my past!"  
And with that,he leaped off the building towards the east,heading for a mountainous regieon...

Chapter 1:The Road of the Dark Soldier

Shortly after leaving the city,Shadow was on a fast-pace dash towards the mountains.After a few minutes,he relized someone was tailing him.Shadow came to a quick stop and turned around to see who was trying to catch up to him.It took a couple of seconds,but he made out the figure to be Sonic!"What?Sonic?What does he want?" exclamed Shadow.

Very soon,Sonic came too a stop in front of Shadow."Hey Shadow long time no see!Where ya' headin' this time?"said Sonic."I'm on the way to the mountains to shut down Eggmans base.He reactivated it to continue his reasearch on you." "And just where did you get this information Sonic?"asked Shadow in a pissed tone.

"Tails is on lookout over there.I'm suppost to rendesvous with him at the foot of the mountain.Which reminds me,why are you going there?"Sonic asked."I'm trying to uncover the secrets of my past.I haven't had any luck on my own so I was on my way to ask the good Docter myself."said Shadow."Well then,care for a race?Good luck,Haha!" sonic said as he dashed off towards the mountains."Huh?Wait!Damn it!Get back here you!"said Shadow as he dashed after Sonic.

Chapter 2:The Dark Soldiers Arrival

As the two arrived at the foot of the mountain it turned out to be a tie."Huh,You still got it Shadow." Sonic said panting."You didn't honestly think you would win did you?"huffed Shadow."I may not remember anything,but I'm still damn sure I'm The Ultimate Lifeform!" ''Ha,I can match the Ultimate Lifeform.I'm you're equal Shadow.One never better than the other,an equal balance of what reminds me of light and darkness.Neither of us can defeat the other.Hahaha,kinda feels weird to know that huh,Shadow?'' said Sonic. "Sonic,you don't have worry I'll defeat you someday."said Shadow with a smirk. "Heh, I'll look forward to that fight.Who knows maybe you will." said Sonic.

"Well none the less, we need to get going."The two walked up to where Tails had been spying. The twin tailed fox was no where to be found.Sonic pulled out a walkie."Tails! Come in!Tails,where are you?"shouted Sonic into the walkie."Sonic! I'm in the base hacking the computer now.The camera's are off so get going.Its only a matter of time before I get..."The line went dead."Tails! What happened!Tails!" yelled Sonic. "Damn! Shadow,We've got to help him!" Shadow simply folded his arms."Sonic,I came here looking for answers to my past,not to help you destroy this place.Your equal to me?Do it yourself." said Shadow. "If you really are as strong as me,you'll have no problem saving him."Shadow began walking towards the entrance. It looked as though Sonic was about to start talking but was quickly interrupted by Shadow as he walked"What are you waiting for?Hurry up!Don't think!Just go!"Sonic just nodded and ran through the entrance.

Shadow jumped through the grating in the ground smiling. "Time for some answers,Doctor.'' Shadow quickly landed and darted down the hallway.He finally came upon a door.As it swooshed open,he was in a circular room that had a bad feeling to it.A feeling like something was about to happen,the air stale and cold.The only thing in the room were computers and a clouded case in the middle."Grrr...this place has a bad air to it,I gotta' hurry this up." grunted Shadow. He quickly ran up to the computer in the back.As it turned on the computer spoke.''PASSWORD PLEASE.'' it said.Shadow thought for a moment before saying,"Eggman"The computer made a conformation sound.Shadow laughed to himself slightly.''People who use their own name as a password deserve to be hacked" Shadow thought.

He started scrolling through the mountains of information before stopping on an interesting topic called NAZO Research."Nazo? Who the hell is that?'' Shadow thought.''Maybe I'll check into that.'' He opened the file and recited the file in his head:

'' 5/20/15  
I've come across a new energy lifeform code named NAZO.It seems to have been created from the negative energy built up from the misuse of the Chaos Emeralds.It has not awakened yet but soon I will set him upon the world to do my bidding.In case of an emergency, three of the Emeralds are hidden in the box behind this computer.''

'' 5/24/15

This the final report I will make on this computer.NAZO has begun to awaken from the power of the Emeralds.Once the power of all the Emeralds has been united around him, he shall be awakened to help in my conquest to take over the world!''

"Hmm,this doesn't look good.'' said Shadow rubbing his chin.Suddenly,there was a creaking noise behind him.Shadow quickly spun around to find it was Tails."Oh great,if your here that means Sonic is too." Shadow said in the middle of a sigh."Yeah,Sonic's right outside."said Tails.''Lets go Shadow!We've got some information we wanna' tell you.'' Shadow simply rolled his eyes,shook his head and started walking.

Chaper 3:Solitary Journey

Tails had just pulled Shadow out of the hole and back to where Sonic was.''So Shadow,did you find out anything?''asked Sonic. Shadow only closed his eyes and sighed. ''I could only assume the answer's no.''said Tails. Shadow reopened his eyes and said,"It wasn't a complete loss,I know what I must do.I will gather the Emeralds to regain my memory.Once I'm done with them that Nazo character can have them.'' Shadow said.

''Nazo?Who is that?''asked Sonic.''Read for yourself.''Shadow said tilting his head towards the passageway.''As for me I must leave to find the emeralds.Which means...''Shadow then walked over to Tails' Cyclone and tore the Chaos Emerald out of the prepeller."SHADOW! What are you doing?"yelled Tails."I told you,I'm taking the Emerald.''said Shadow.''If either of you get in my way,I'll make sure you don't see it through to the end!''Sonic could only laugh.''I didn't think we'd need to be enemies again,but if thats your choice,don't expect me to just let you get away with that Emerald.''Sonic then lunged at Shadow to get the Emerald.''Ha,you believe you can catch me?Oh well,time to prove you wrong. CHAOS CONTROL!''Shadow yelled.

In a flash of light,he disappeared.''Sonic,he got away.''Tails said. "We'll just have to get him next time.''Sonic said.''Lets check out that Nazo guy,I wanna know just who the hell he is.''

Chapter 4: Charm of the Chaos Emerald

In flash of light,Shadow had reapeared hidden behind a pillar on Angle Island.''Heh,if I want those Emeralds,I'll need someone to help me find them.If I know Rouge,she'll be hitting up Knuckles for the Master Emerald.''Shadow then snuck around behind the Master Emerald to listen for anything.Finally he heard the two talking.

"You won't get this Emerald!" said one."I must have it!Its the most precious stone I've ever seen in my life!"shot back the other."Never!"said the first."I must!"said the other.

Shadow found this to be a good time to make his move.He quickly jumped on the Mater Emerald to get their attention.Knuckles spun around to see Shadow on the Emerald."What are you doing Shadow?"yelled Knuckles." I've come with a proposal for Rouge.I need help to find the Chaos Emeralds to unlock my past.Once I'm done with them,you can have them Rouge."said Shadow."Hmm."Rouge muttered."Fine,but you have to promise me the Master Emerald."Knuckles looked over."Over my dead body!"Knuckles exclamed.Shadow laughed."Oh you figured out the rest of the plan."Shadow said.He turned his attention to Rouge."Ok thats exceptable.But I'll need insurance."Shadow finished with a smile.Shadow then jumped off the Emerald,turned towards it and kicked a shard of the Master Emerald off.Rouge and Knuckles were stunned."You...you broke it!"Rouge said.

"Dammit Shadow!"yelled Knuckles.He then jumped at Shadow.Shadow simply warped behind him and watched as Knuckles crashed headfirst into the Master Emerald.Shadow began to laugh.Shadow began to feel the ground ruble."Damn,I forgot this place will fall without the thing.Rouge just meet me at Station Square at about nine."said Shadow.Rouge only grunted.Shadow laugh and jumped off the Island going head first towards the ground.Just as he was about to hit the ocean,he yelled out,"Chaos...CONTROL!" And with that he dissapeared in another flash of light leaving only waves from the impact that was to be and the echo of laughter from his voice.

Chapter 5:Dyed in lovely Darkness

Shadow waited atop a building in Station Square for Rouge's arrival,feverishly tapping his foot."Damn! Where is she?She should have been here a long time ago."he grunted.

"Don't worry I'm here,Shadow" came a voice from behind.Shadow turned around to see Rouge."Rouge! Where have you been?"questioned Shadow."I was out snooping for the Emeralds,and I got us some help in the matter."said Rouge.She then stepped to the side to reaveal their accomplise."Hello Shadow.Its been too long."came its voice out from the darkness.Shadow made the figure out to be Metal Sonic."Hmmm,I thought you were dead.Why would you help me?"said Shadow.Metal Sonic only laughed."My reasons will be reavealed soon enough,but that isn't the point.The point is,we know where the first Emerald is."said Metal Sonic.Shadow only looked over.

''Fine,where is it?''Shadow asked.''In some ruins in the desert.''said Rouge.''Fine,lets go.''said Shadow.The three jumped off the building running towards the west.

Chapter 6:The Immortal Android's Vendetta

As the three dashed through the desert,one could only wonder how their determination could push them so far as to bear this unbearable heat."Shadow...We need to stop...and rest..."said Rouge as her heart hammered away trying to rest."No...we've...gotta' keep movin'..."said Shadow between breaths.Metal Sonic just laughed."Heh,I'm with Shadow on this one."said Metal Sonic."Ahg...damn...I think it...might be wise to stop in this town up ahead.Metal Sonic,what is that place?"said Shadow."Feeling the heat too,eh Shadow?Hmp.That place is Sandopolis.We can rest briefly there."said Metal Sonic."Thank god...I can't take this heat!"complained Rouge.

The trio soon arrived at the town to briefly rest and soon they were back on their way at top speed.After about three hours,they finally arrived at the ruins."We're here.Rouge can you sense the Emerald?"asked Shadow.Rouge closed her eyes and after several second she reopened them."Yes.But the odd thing is,that theres more than one and their coming towards us..."said Rouge.True to her word,they quickly saw figures dashing out of the ruins."It's them! Quick!After them!"commanded Shadow.

The trio dashed off and soon got along side the others.Both teams stopped dead and faced each other."Shadow...Well it seems that we've found them."said Metal Sonic. "Huh? Metal Sonic?Hahaha,I thought for sure after the ass whipen' we handed you last time,you be dead."said Sonic."And after all the others I myself kicked your ass,its a wonder you still show your face!"Metal Sonic clinched his fists."Bite my heated metal ass!You said anytime that I wanted a rematch,I had it.I now know the key factor of why I lost last time!You had your friends to help you.Well lets see how you do without them!Shadow!Rouge!Take the others!Sonic's mine!"Metal Sonic commanded. "Heh,all right lets go!Its time for the party to get underway!"said Sonic as the teams dashed towards each other...

Chapter 7: The FullMetal Prince has his Revenge

The battle had been waged!Sonic and Metal Sonic clashed vigorously as Shadow and Rouge kept Knuckles and Tails at bay.Sonic quickly throwing punches,but he couldn't land a hit.Metal Sonic finally tired of dodging,sweep kicked Sonic off the ground,kneed him in the back and kicked him head first into the air.

"Hahaha!I knew you could never defeat me Sonic!"Metal Sonic said."Grrr...I'm not beat yet..."Sonic said as he positioned himself in the air."Sonic Wind!"Suddenly, blades of solidified air smashed into Metal Sonic sending him flying back into a rock.As Metal Sonic slowly slid down the rock,Sonic shouted,"Chaos Control!"Time slowed down to the point of Metal Sonic's sliding was unapparent as Sonic rushed up and for 30 straight seconds beat the holy hell out his frozen body.

When the time was restored to normal,Metal Sonic wasn't sliding.Instead,he was stuck against the rock untill the delayed reaction kicked in and he flew into the rock knocking it down on top of him."Arg...I can't beleive this..."said Shadow."Rouge is Tails incapasitated yet?"Rouge looked over. "Yeah.He's out cold."said Rouge."Well take Knuckles for me while I go help ol' worthless." said Shadow kicking Knuckles towards Rouge.She only nodded as she sliced kicked him into the ground.Shadow then jumped over behind Sonic and kicked him to the side.Shadow then jumped over to the ruble."Get up...now!"shouted Shadow.Soon the ruble was knocked off and Metal Sonic got back up.

"Dammit...thats it...Now you die Sonic the Hedgehog!"yelled Metal Sonic.Faster than a bolt of lightning he had Sonic by the throat."Uge...Damn let go of me!"Sonic said as he tried to struggle free."I shall..."said Metal Sonic.He then threw Sonic into the air,did a vertical spin kick across Sonics throat and then came down on top of him.Metal Sonic,in another lightning fast movement had already pulled Sonic on to his feet and towards him.Using the momentum from pulling Sonic towards him,Metal Sonic collided his knee into Sonic's gut,grabed him by the back of the head and rammed Sonic's head into his knee.As Sonic was falling back,Metal Sonic slashed him twice across the chest with his hands and then brought his heel down on Sonic's chest."Sonic!That isn't even half the pain you've caused me over the years!"Metal Sonic said.

"Hahaha,looks like your not totally worthless...you...damn...android.Don't worry...You won't...need to worry...you WON'T win...next time..."Sonic said then lost concisness."There won't be a next time..."Metal Sonic said."I'll finish this now!"Metal Sonic pointed his claws at Sonic's throat.Suddenly,they noticed all their Emeralds had been snatched!Rouge and Knuckles both out cold Emeralds stolen."Damn he sliped in and out right under our noses..."said Shadow."Metal Sonic!Leave him,you'll get your chance later.Right now,we have to go kill a rat."Metal Sonic looked over then back down at Sonic's unconcious body,got up and walked over to Shadow."Wake up Rouge,we gotta' go."said Shadow.Metal Sonic just nodded,went over picked up Rouge and walked off with Shadow,Sonic's unconcious team lying in their wakes.

Chapter 8:Protecter of The Ashen Moon

It wasn't long before hey came across a metal building."Hmp,that must be the base."Shadow said."Which reminds me...Why don't you have vett. with us?" Metal Sonic only laughed."I don't have anything to prove to you.I know I could thrash you." said Metal Sonic."You wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell!"shot back Shadow."Maybe we'll see soon."said Metal Sonic.

The trio entered the building,only to see a familiar fatman and a small glass case."Ahahah!It looks like you've finally arrived!Now you witness the awakening of Nazo!"announced Eggman.He then held six of the Chaos Emeralds above his head and everyone watched as they floated down around the glass case and began to glow.An intense burst of light filled the room and there he stood.A gray figure resembling Shadow's super form.His eyes were completely white.

"Who has awakened me..."Nazo said.Eggman began to laugh."It was me!I was the one who awakened you!Ahahahah!"Eggman said.Nazo only glanced over."I do not have my full strength..."Nazo said."I need the last Chaos Emerald..."Shadow had had enough."No.You won't get the chance!I need the Emeralds to regain my memory!"said Shadow stepping up to Nazo.Nazo just scowled at Shadow."And who are you who is foolish enough to challenge me?"said Nazo."My name is Shadow the Hedgehog.I've lost my memory and I'm willing to cut down anyone in my way on my path to regain my memories!And right now,your looking like an obstacle!"said Shadow.Nazo laughed."You believe you can defeat me?Hahahaha!You wouldn't even be able scratch me.Your far too weak."Nazo said.

Shadow couldn't take any more.He lunged at Nazo.Nazo ducked under him,rammed his knee into Shadow's gut then he spun around,Shadow in tow and kicked his leg sending Shadow into the wall."I told you,your far too weak to even hurt me,much less defeat me!Now I must leave for the last Emerald..."said Nazo before he flew off...

Chapter 9:The Destined Sonic Showdown

It had been about fifteen minutes since Shadow was knocked out.Finally he regained conciousness."Ugn...What happened?"asked Shadow as he dusted the debris off him."You had the holy devil beat out of you."came a voice from behind.Shadow quickly spun around.It was Sonic!"I thought for sure Metal Sonic killed you with that barrage of strikes.''said Shadow with a smirk."Don't think this changes anything though Sonic!I will still take down anyone who gets in my way to regaining my lost memory!"Sonic only shrugged."All I know right now is that it's two on one."said Sonic refering to Knuckles who was behind him.

Shadow looked around."Damn!Where did Rouge and Metal Sonic go!''said Shadow."They took off after Nazo to find the last Emerald."Sonic said with a smirk."But what they didn't count on was that we already had it."Sonic pulled out the Emerald to show Shadow."I'm sorry Shadow,you won't be regaining your memory for awile,or at least until I defeat Nazo."said Sonic not realizing Shadow had already swiped it."What?Shadow no!"Shadow only laughed."I don't have the energy to use the warping proporties of Chaos Control,but I do have the energy to get to the other Emeralds before you!"said Shadow before dashing off towards the city."What!No way Shadow!Knuckles!Go make sure Tails is alright!"said Sonic as he dashed after Shadow.Knuckles was just aw struck."What just happened?"said Knuckles to himself.

Very quickly the two were side by side until they both stopped.The two faced each other."Shadow,only one of our wishes can come true.I'm afraid it must be mine.You won't win!"said Sonic as he dashed towards Shadow."No way Sonic!"said Shadow as he dashed at Sonic.The clash had begun!Shadow dodged the occasion punch and deflected the spin dashes while laughching an assult of his own.Sonic only dodged all of Shadows attacks until Sonic knocked Shadow off his feet.Sonic quickly grabbed Shadows leg and threw him into the sand.Sonic jumped back and charged up a spin dash.Shadow quickly flipped back up only to see the spin dash coming towards him."Chaos Control!"Shadow said all most freezing Sonic in place.Shadow jumped over and started pounding away at Sonic's body until Shadow unleashed his devestating Chaos Spear.As the attack collided with Sonics body,Shadow snapped his fingers to release the Chaos Control.Sonic flew back at an incredible pace."Time to end this!"said Shadow floating up with his boots.Using the speed of the boots,he gut checked Sonic,making sure to keep Sonic in front of him.Increasing the speed of their flight,Shadow pinned Sonic to a rock and kicked him into it,crumbling it on Sonic.There was no movement under the debris."I told you I would win...''said Shadow just before continuing on towards the city...

Final Chapter:Coffin of Memories

Upon leaving Sonic for dead in the desert,Shadow finally reached the city,only to find Nazo destoying it."You!Nazo!Hand over the Emeralds!Now!"said Shadow.Nazo glanced over his shoulder."You again...Oh!But look!You've brought the Emerald to me!How kind...Now return it to me..."said Nazo.Shadow looked confused."What do you mean?Return them?Its my Emerald!And soon the rest will be too!"said Shadow jumping up towards Nazo."HA!You believe you'll get these Emeralds from me?You didn't learn from last time,did you?"said Nazo."Well...I guess I must teach you again..." Nazo then warped behind Shadow and trapped him in a head lock.

"Damn it!Let me go!"said Shadow struggling.Nazo laughed."You got yourself into this...Now you pay the price!"said Nazo tightening his lock.Shadow,running out of air,began trying harder and harder to get free.That only secseeded in tiring him out."Ugn...damn...I don't have anything left..."Shadow thought to himself.Almost completely sufficated,his body went limp."Hahahahaha...I knew you couldn't win..."said Nazo with a smirk.

He released Shadow's body,taking the Chaos Emerald.Shadow fell to the ground,eyes white."Hold it Nazo!"came a voice."You haven't dealt with us yet!Omega!Go get Shadow!"said the voice.Suddenly,a cold piece of metal slightly awakened Shadow."Ugh...What...Damn it!"said Shadow snapping back to reality.

Shadow looked around to see Omega."Omega?Damn it!Did he knock me out?"asked Shadow.Omega just nodded.Shadow looked over to see Rouge and Metal Sonic fighting Nazo."Shadow! We need your help!We can't do this alone!"said Rouge just before getting knocked over to Shadow.Shadow caught Rouge and stood her back up."Alright! Lets hit him with everything we've got!"said Shadow.

He,Rouge and Omega stood in a triangle around Nazo.Metal Sonic who had been hand to hand fighting,jumped away."Alright!You know what to do!"said Shadow."Yep!BlackWave!"said Rouge.Because the attack came from nowhere,Nazo was stunned by the attack."My turn!Black Tornado!"Shadow said sending the dark whirlwind at Nazo.Nazo who was still stunned,was engulfed by the attack."Time for your termination!Missile Barrage!"said Omega thrusting his arms out,firing missiles.Nazo began to be pelted by the missiles in the tornado."Ung..."was all Nazo said before the attack finally ended.Nazo's body hit the ground.

"Is it...over?"said Rouge.Nazo suddenly got back up."Not by a long shot..."said Nazo.Suddenly his head shot up revealing his wildly evil grin,fangs beared."I haven't even unleashed my full power yet!"said Nazo floating into the air.The Chaos Emeralds floated around him glowing with power.The energy suddenly bursted into Nazo!He then floated back down with an aura that resembled heat waves."Its time you learned respect for those more powerful than you..."said Nazo.

"Hmp...We took you down once,we can sure as hell do it again!"said Shadow dashing at Nazo."You really don't learn,do you?" said Nazo warping behind Shadow.However,Shadow was ready this time.He ducked down and kicked at Nazo only to be caught and thrown.Shadow collided hard with a building."Ung!Damn it!"said Shadow kicking off the building."Omega!Rouge!"The two then jumped over to Shadow."Whats the plan?"whispered Rouge."Chaos Inferno..."replied Shadow.

The three nodded.With Omega on the bottom,Rouge in the middle and Shadow on top,the attack was ineciated!Shadow froze time and Omega fired a very powerful beam froms arms at Nazo.Time wasuickly restored,but the soon found out it was totally ineffective!"Is that all you've got?Your not worth my time!"said Nazo as he fired a wave of energy knocking the three to the ground.Rouge out cold,Shadow dwindling and Omega down,Metal Sonic rushed over to Nazo to attack,but was quickly knocked out with a quick swipe.

"I knew you could never defeat me..."said Nazo continuing his reign of destuction.Shadow was fading when he noticed the Emeralds floating just above him.As he closed his eyes,the darkness he thought would be there was suddenly invaded with memories of his past!Everything he once forgotten rushed back to him!Everything,Maria's death,the fight against the Biolizard and his fall to earth.Even his life on the ARK.His eyes shot open!With an enraged look on his face,he stood up."NAZO!"Shadow yelled.Nazo looked back once again.

"Haven't you had enough yet?You know you can't defeat me.Just give up."said Nazo with a smirk."No,never!"said Shadow still enraged.Suddenly,the Emeralds began to glow.Shadow closed his eyes and bursted into his super form.After Shadow reopened his eyes,they burned with hatred for the being that stood in front of him."Now Nazo,its time for you to die!"said Shadow.Nazo only laughed."So what?You've tapped into the power of the Chaos Emeralds,big deal.I'm the evil of the Emeralds!"said Nazo dashing at Shadow."Now you atone for what you've done!"said Shadow dashing at Nazo.

They clashed with an explosion!They cover each other,move for move.They would either avoid or deflect any energy attacks.But finally,Nazo scored a hit to the stomach.Shadow staggered back only to have Nazo trap him in a headlock once more."Now see what your foolishness has gotten you into?"said Nazo holding as tightly as he could.Shadow suddenly felt a strong force inside his body.He smiled."Nazo...Its time you learned what chaos REALLY is!"said Shadow."Chaos...BLAST!"A huge explosion coming from his body knocked Nazo into the ground.Shadow walked out the explosion and floated into the air above Nazo."Now...You die!"said Shadow."Chaos Control!"Time froze.Shadow unleashed all his strongest attacks on Nazo!Chaos Spear many times.Black tornado several and even a few Chaos Blasts.Then finally,he unleashed his strongest attack..."Chaos END!"He said.

A huge,reality bending explosion engulfed Nazo.Finally time was restored to normal.Nazo was lying on the ground almost dead.Shadow walked up and looked at him."Who...Who...are...you?"said Nazo in his dying words.Shadow laughed."I am Shadow the Hedgehog.I am the Ultimate Lifeform created aboard the ARK.I've done many terrible things,but I make up for that here!"said Shadow as he raised his hand."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"was the last thing Nazo said before his demise.

_Aftermath_

Shadow was standing just outside the city with Rouge,Omega,Metal Sonic and Sonic's Team."So,what are you going to do now Shadow?"asked Sonic.Shadow shrugged."I guess I'll go live aboard the ARK."Shadow said."Oh which reminds me.Rouge,I left the Emeralds in a container behind me.Knuckles,heres that fragment back"He said tossing the peice of the Master Emerald back."Finally,I can return home."said Knuckles."I guess it was time I left.I shall return."said Shadow just before he warped away."Lets have a rematch sometime!"Sonic yelled into the sky...

So ends the road,of Shadow the Hedgehog...

_GAME OVER_


End file.
